


Black Snow

by JWhite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWhite/pseuds/JWhite
Summary: Historical AU, 19th century. When the harvest fails and Mr. Everdeen gets no chance to try again, the Everdeen family is forced to move out of their home and work in the mines miles away. The seventeen year old Katniss can no longer go to her aunt for education: she also has to work in the mines to help her father and pregnant mother. She hates working in the mines and flees into the forest every Sunday to hunt.Peter has had enough of his luxurious life and the whining of his mother. His father forces him to study law and marry, be like his older brothers, but he much prefers to bake in the kitchen, or go into the woods on Sunday, looking for inspiration to paint.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Black Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, I kind of started this story, but deleted it. Now, my English has improved (a bit) and I want to write again. My inspiration for this story is a book I’ve read as a child, it’s called “Zwarte Sneeuw” (Dutch for: Black Snow, the title). I hope you like it!

“Katniss! My dear, how was your day of study?” When Katniss jumped over the fence, she saw her smiling father. His green eyes, with small lights in it. She loved to see her father smile, if she had to choose what’s the most beautiful thing in the world, it would be her third choice.

“Dad!” She hugged him. “It was amazing. I’ve read a very interesting biology book.”

Her father smiled again. “Well done. I’m proud of you.”

She was so lucky she could go to school. Or well, kind off. Even though her parents were not rich and had a hard time to provide their needs, her father insisted that his daughter would have a proper education. Her mother once belonged to a pretty wealthy family, until that family disowned her after her marriage with Katniss’ father. There was, however, one aunt that did not disown her niece. Aunt Effie was an old widow and had a nice home with a piano and lots of books. She taught Katniss everything she knew, and if she did not know something, she gave Katniss the latest books. Her favourite books were mostly biology books. Aunt Effie had many of them, her husband was a doctor. Also Katniss’ mum knew a lot about healing, which was great because her skills were needed a lot when Katniss’ father went hunting. 

“How was your day? Are we going to hunt tomorrow morning? It’s Sunday after all. How is mum?”

“Well…” 

Oh no. She knew that look.

“Is it mum? Is there something wrong with my brother?”

Her father laughed short. “No, she is fine. And we don’t know if you’re going to have a brother.”

“I can feel it. But what’s wrong?”

“Shall we go inside?”

This must be really serious. 

“Okay…” She followed her father to the tiny cottage with lots of primroses around it. Her home. 

There were 3 rooms in the cottage. A small bathroom, a kitchen and a room to sleep. It was not much, but they were happy. Katniss made so much memories in the seventeen years of living there. Of course it was not always happy, sometimes there were hard times. Like the last three years, after a failing harvest… but most of the time, everyone was happy. Her father did enjoy being a farmer, her mother helped him and enjoyed that and Katniss went to aunt Effie for her education, although her favourite day was Sunday. While her mum went to church, she and her dad went to the forest to hunt. She loved spending time with her father and hunting. 

Katniss’ mother was in the kitchen when Katniss and her father stepped inside.

“Hi dear, did you learn much?” she asked Katniss.

“What’s going on? I can see it on your faces,” Katniss said to her parents.

“The harvest…” her father started. He was not a talker.

“It failed. For the fourth time.” Her mother looked out of the window, to the piece of land they farmed. “Snow came by to collect the harvest. It was not enough. And now we have to leave.”

Leave? And do what? She did not know what to say. She wanted to scream. She looked at the pregnant belly of her mother. In a few months, her brother was going to be born. And all they had, was now gone.

“What are we going to do?” she asked. “Where are we going to live? Maybe aunt Effie…”

“I’ve found a solution. We can go to Panem, it’s a couple of miles away and…” her father started again.

“You mean that miner town?” Katniss responded. 

“Exactly.”

“You want to become a coal miner?”

“I don’t exactly want…”

“It’s dangerous! Also for m…”

“Katniss, we don’t have a choice!” her father shouted emotionally. “I need a job for us to provide our food and clothes and a roof above our heads.”

“But aunt…”

“Aunt Effie doesn’t have a job for me. We must.”

Her father could be so stubborn. 

“But…”

“No buts. Now, grab your stuff, we’re leaving tonight.”

\---

Her father was outside, as he often did when he wanted to think. Katniss was in the sleeping room, grabbing her stuff, while her mum was laying on the bed.

“Is he kicking again?” Katniss asked.

“He?”

“It will be a boy. I’m sure.”

“I think I will have another beautiful girl. But as long he or she is healthy, then I’m happy.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. Typically something her mum would say. 

“I’m sorry Katniss,” her mum said. “That you also…”

“I know.” She knew she had to help work. That she couldn’t go to aunt Effie anymore.

“Come here.” Katniss went to her mother, sat down beside her. 

“I’ll braid your hair,” she said.

“Yeah, you cannot do that by a son.”

Her mother laughed. “Maybe I could. If he would like it.”

They remained silent when Katniss’ mum braided Katniss’ hair. Katniss thought of working in the mines. She read that it could be dangerous. She must do anything to protect her parents.

“Did you also take the dress?” her mum asked when she finished. 

“I did.”

Katniss owned one special dress she got from her mother, still from her time of being wealthy. Her mum kept it because it was her favourite. But when Katniss turned 17 this year, she gave it to her daughter, as a present. 

“I hope you can wear it one day.”

Katniss smiled. But it faded away. Her father stepped into the room. They had to leave their home. Walk all night. And when it was Sunday, they would be in Panem. Suddenly, she did not look forward to Sunday anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, pretty short. But I have to start somewhere! Please let me know what you think so far. Next chapter will be in Peter's (or: Peeta's) POV!


End file.
